muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Categories Is there a way for a general user to add categories? I think it would be a good idea to have categories for Bear in the Big Blue House Locations and Bear in the Big Blue House Books, but I'm not really sure how to add a category. Agent0042 06:55, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, it's easy. Check out the , there's instructions there. Let me know if that's not clear, and I can walk you through it in more detail. -- Danny Toughpigs 18:36, 22 January 2006 (UTC) ::'K, I had a quick look and it seems to be pretty straightforward. I'll give it a try ASAP and thanks! Agent0042 04:07, 23 January 2006 (UTC) Featured Wiki Heya Danny, do you know anything about the featured wikicities? I was goofing around on their site and I came across this http://www.wikicities.com/wiki/Featured_Wikicity site. What do you think, is it worth entering? -- JParanoid 06:27, 21 January 2006 (UTC) :Sure, why not? Go for it! -- Danny Toughpigs 09:44, 21 January 2006 (UTC) Vandal Did you just welcome a vandal? -- Scarecroe 17:52, 20 January 2006 (UTC) :He wasn't a vandal, per se. An asshole, maybe. He posted on the Basil Hears a Noise page. Warrick had written: "The show is in French and American." User:69.198.189.253 added: "(note: We in Canada, England, Australia did not realize that the language we sopke was called American. Interesting.)" :So I corrected it, gave a mild reprimand in the edit summary, and gave him a welcome message. He hasn't posted anything else, so maybe that gave him the feedback that he needed. :It actually sounds like Sid Crowe to me. I don't know if you remember him. He caused a lot of trouble at MC, and he would have caused trouble on TP if I hadn't bounced him. He's a political crank. That snotty, self-righteous, unhelpful tone sounds just like Sid -- plus he's Canadian and has a chip on his shoulder about America, so I'd be surprised if it wasn't him. :So I don't think it was vandalism in the way that the guy who was posting porn links is vandalism. I think it's more of a misunderstanding about how the wiki works, how we speak to each other, and what kind of discourse is helpful. We'll invite him to get a user ID and participate. If he calms down and learns to spell the word "spoke" correctly, then maybe he'll add some useful stuff. If he's just here to be a dick, then he'll see how far that gets him. -- Danny Toughpigs 23:02, 20 January 2006 (UTC) Disclaimer for project in-development I've been doing a lot of work on Dark Crystal stuff today. And I noticed that there were two Dark Crystal productions (the upcoming sequel and animated TV show) that were "in-the-works". There are some other entries on the wiki of in-development projects (the 2 Dark Crystal things, the Fraggle movie, America's Next Muppet…) These can be sticky situations, as a lot of stuff will change and nothing is 100% final or definitive yet. Some kind of template that would put a standard "warning/disclaimer" at the top of the articles about in-production project information could be useful. If there is one, let me know and I'll use it. If there isn't one, then I would suggest you (or someone) make one to help avoid rumors, confusion, and problems. Just a thought. -- BradFraggle 22:19, 19 January 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a good thought. I'll let Scott know too... -- Danny Toughpigs 22:21, 19 January 2006 (UTC) Muppet Babies Hey, before you kill yourself changing the episode order in the MB category, they're all in order already. -- Scarecroe 22:56, 18 January 2006 (UTC) :I know, but they're not under the season numbers in the category. If you put |101 etc in the category tag, then you can have all the season one episodes under 1, all the season two episodes under 2, etc. That's what I did with the Muppet Show eps. Then you don't need the "chronological list" page. -- Danny Toughpigs 22:59, 18 January 2006 (UTC) SS Library Well, it took me longer than I thought it would, but I got The Sesame Street Library done. All but Volume 11 which I can't seem to find. My write-up is pretty boring, but if someone were to come along and jazz it up, it might make for a nice Today on Muppet Wiki. Next up: Treasury. -- Scarecroe 04:43, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Awesome! Oh, that's pretty. I'm glad you did the contents, too. I was thinking about noting which books the contents came from (where we know it). I don't know whether to do it in the contents text, or just at the bottom of the page. Not that I've thought about it for more than two seconds. I don't have #11 either, but maybe Guillermo or somebody has it. -- Danny Toughpigs 04:59, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) Not registering at Toughpigs Forum Hi Danny Sorry to ask this but if you could help I'd be very grateful. I registered at Toughpigs Forum a while back and every time I log in with the sent password and correct username this comes up: There was a problem with this page. Please try again. It always comes up with us when I type everything up right. Please help! -- Peter B. :Hi Peter -- That probably happened because you didn't put up your first name as your Delphi nickname, and you got locked out. Try registering again, and make sure you put your real name in, okay? :Also, when you're posting on talk pages here, you should put the new message at the top of the page, so that people can see it when they click on the page. Talk to you later! -- Danny Toughpigs 18:25, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry Danny, I will use the talk page like that in the future. I've reigstered as peterb100 which includes my real name so that will work right? -- Peter B. :::You should also change your nickname to Peter B, with capital letters like that. -- Danny Toughpigs 04:59, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) Gerardo Gerardo is not a celebrity. I've never heard of him. Check your email! -- Scarecroe 04:02, 8 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Don't be afraid of Gerardo. He's only here to make you happy. -- Danny Toughpigs 18:25, 13 Jan 2006 (UTC) Performers Hey, check out the code on the Miss Piggy and Annie Sue pages. I created some performer templates. Use Template:Performer in most cases, and Template:Performer2 when there are two main performers. The code looks like this: : or Basically, the code uses numbered placeholders which are filled in with the information that comes after the pipe when you all for the template in the code of a page. I hate having all that HTML in a page. It looks messy and intimidating. And this template is pretty easy to use. If there are any characters with more than two main performers, I can make more templates, but I don't think there are. -- Scarecroe 18:56, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) :Oh, that's a great idea. I hate having to cut and paste all that. So you learned some good stuff from "Thunderbird"! Yay. -- Toughpigs 18:59, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) more on talk pages So, another thing we've been doing wrong on talk pages. Bulleting was a good idea in theory, except if you have more than one paragraph -- it doesn't line up the margin and things look messy. -- Scarecroe 16:06, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) : But if we use a colon for replies like this, it creates a threading format which is how the other wikis do it. -- Scarecroe 16:06, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) :: And everything looks neater as a result. -- Scarecroe 16:06, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::Okay, I can dig it. Nobody follows these formats anyway except us. -- Toughpigs 18:59, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::: They will. It's the wiki way. In the future, there will be two continents. Google America and Wiki China. -- Scarecroe 04:09, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::::Hey, what happens when we keep going back and forth like this? Eventually we fall off the right margin and into the Google ads. -- Toughpigs 04:12, 6 Jan 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Archive:User talk:Toughpigs